This invention relates to a seal device for sealing the space between and surrounding aligned, spaced apart window openings at the rear of a vehicle cab and a camper carried thereby and more particularly to such a seal device which may be inserted through the aligned window openings and then held in place by resilient means.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, it is desirable to communicate the interior of a vehicle cab and the interior of a camper carried thereby by providing a sealed passageway therebetween for circulating air from the air conditioning unit or heater unit carried by the vehicle. Also, such a passageway between the cab and the camper permits the occupants of the camper and the cab to communicate with each other.
Heretofore, difficulties have been encountered in sealing the space between and surrounding the aligned openings between the camper and the cab due to the fact that such space has usually been sealed by an inflatable boot which is positioned outwardly of the aligned openings and in position to surround the aligned openings. Such devices are expensive and very difficult to maintain in satisfactory working order. This is especially true in view of the fact that such inflatable members are easily punctured. Also, such inflatable members are usually blown up by manual means or by mouth since they are not of a sufficient strength to withstand higher pressures from hoses connected to compressors. Such inflatable devices also surround the entire window units at the forward end of the camper and at the rear of the vehicle cab rather than surrounding only the opening which communicates the cab with the camper. Furthermore, such inflatable boots remove paint from the adjacent surfaces of the camper and vehicle cab due to the fact that the cab and camper move relative to each to thus impart a rubbing action between the inflatable boot and the adjacent surfaces of the cab and camper.